


Hurt (Vingette)

by orphan_account



Category: Self harm Vingette
Genre: J - Freeform, Other, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just wanted to say that you should NEVER SELF HARM.ALSO this is not true, I just made it up at 12am. Don’t judge me. I suck at summaries btw





	Hurt (Vingette)

Vignette 

The Girl  
The Monster  
The Mother

 

The Girl

As I slam my door, shouting out all of the sounds of them outside world, I break down. My mother had been shouting at me again, like the homophobic bitch that she is, and I just ran. I heard something inside my head scream “run”. And I did. I come back to the present, back to the door, facing the room. I just start crying. I feel worthless, “Why does Mom treat me like this?” I question longing, “Why does she hate me so much?” I slowly make my way to my bed and reach for the plastic bag I know oh too well. I slowly open the bag, reaching in to find the old blade I had found one dreary afternoon at a garage sale, and lift it out. Thoughts rush through my head. I need it. The pain. It’s been to long. I come down fast, and slash at my wrist, hissing at the pain. It hurts, yes, but that doesn’t stop me. I bring it down a few more times, and start to slow down. The blood rushes across my arms and hands. To deep I think. Shit. I quickly and quietly make my way to the door. I open it stealthily as I can. Not stealthy enough. Then I see her. My Mother. 

 

The Mother

I scream at her, all of my pent up rage pouring out of my mind and into my words, “Why are you such a failure, you little dyke!” I don’t care about how much it hurts her anymore, she fucking deserves this spite. She runs off to God knows where, and I sit myself down to eat. Just me. Again. I had tried making something that she might have liked, but I don’t even know her enough anymore to know what she likes eating. I stare into my bowl of measly vegetable and chicken soup, questioning what I did wrong.  
I finish my soup off slowly, then, realizing them time, pull myself together. It had almost been an hour since our screaming match. She usually comes out of her room by now. Something is off. I make my way across the stairs, hoping that she doesn’t hear me. Then she opens her door. All I see is blood. 

 

The Monster

Yes, fight with her! She doesn’t understand you, how could she. Did she have a crush on her best friend for 4 years before being rejected? Of course not! She lives in her perfect, little, heterosexual world, while you wallow in shame. Good, scream! Louder. Louder. LOUDER! Good. Now, run. Run and don’t look back. Slam that door. You don’t care about how she feels. Do you? No? Thought so. Come on, hurry up. Reach down into the black abyss that is the underside of your bed. You can see the beautiful gleam of that knife. Perfect. You want pain don’t you? Or are you just a sissy. Thought so. I guess we’ll just have t-ahhh. Good. Keep going. Deeper. More, more, more! Ok, I think that’s good for now. You wouldn’t want them to judge you even more, would you? Guess it’s long sleeves till the end of summer for you, missy-bliss. Start cleaning up. Shit. We went to deep. Shit, shit, shit. Just breathe. Now, start to clean up. You just need to make it to the door, around the corner, and into the bathroom. There we go just open the door a-shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please write stuff in the comments, it’s much appreciated. If you have any suggestions, I will gladly consider them. I am part of many fandoms...


End file.
